


Rien d'ordinaire

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era stato Effiat a portargli il biglietto, e quello non era mai un buon segno.





	Rien d'ordinaire

Era stato Effiat a portargli il biglietto, e quello non era mai un buon segno.

L’altro si era limitato a ridacchiare prima di aprirgli la porta e spingerlo dentro con una spinta, non dimenticando di toccarlo più che poteva, come riuscisse a far apparire vizioso qualsiasi gesto era ancora un mistero per Philippe de Lorraine – Armagnac.

Si stava chiedendo cosa ci faceva lì quando udì delle risatine e poi la porta delle stanze personali di Monsieur si aprì rivelando Mademoiselle Orleans e Mademoiselle de Valois che ridevano divertite, sembrava ieri che Henriette era morta e … Louison era una donna oramai pensò osservando le due che nel vederlo scoppiarono a ridere, la maggiore si portò una mano alla bocca ma la più piccolina non riuscì a trattenersi.

<< Vi sta aspettando, divertitevi >> gli comunicò Louison prima di accennare una riverenza e trascinarsi dietro sua sorella. << È stato più divertente di quando lo faccio alle mie bambole! >> gridò Anne Marie prima di chiudere la porta, quella bambina aveva bisogno di una bella punizione pensò Lorraine prima di aprire la porta che dava accesso agli appartamenti privati del duca d’Orleans, Monsieur le frére du roi.

<< Le bambine se ne sono andate? >> disse una voce che conosceva fin troppo bene, ora si che capiva a cosa si riferisse mademoiselle de Valois pensò Lorraine cercando di non rivedere: quelle due avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro con trucco e abito, e lui se lo sarebbe sicuramente goduto pensò osservando con voracità Philippe d’Orleans vestito da donna.

<< Proprio adesso, siamo soli e … credo che quello sia nuovo >> dichiarò prima che Monsieur si alzasse, quello sarebbe stato sicuramente un pomeriggio interessante.

<< Un regalo di Timoléon, sostiene di voler fare la persona seria a Roma … povere donne a cui ruberà gli abiti e poveri uomini a cui ruberà le mogli >> fu la risposta di Philippe, era sicuro che dietro quell’abito ci fosse lo zampino di Choisy, era incredibilmente sobrio, nero bordato di bianco, eppure rendeva Philippe incredibilmente sensuale pensò Lorraine, solamente due uomini che sarebbero stati più felici se fossero stati donne potevano essere così disinteressatamente amici come Monsieur e l’abate di Choisy.

<< Non sai quanto mi dispiace che la tua migliore amica sia partito per Roma >> replicò lui prima che Philippe si distendesse sensuale sul letto, quello sarebbe stato indubbiamente un ottimo pomeriggio. Choisy era anche uno dei pochi a cui Philippe desse retta ed era sicuro di non piacergli, l’altro ogni volta lo guardava scuotendo la testa e sospirando, e non perché aveva una cotta per lui.

<< Tornerà, tornerà, ma ora non pensiamo a lui >> fu la replica di Philippe prima di cercare con bramosia le sue labbra, come il contrasto fra quegli abiti indubbiamente femminili e quel corpo assolutamente maschile lo eccitassero era qualcosa che Lorraine non avrebbe mai capito, si limitava ad accettarlo, fottersi il fratello del re era un grande traguardo per lui. Avrebbe dovuto chiedersi cosa effettivamente provava per Philippe ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di sentimenti a cui non voleva dare un nome, meglio continuare a fingere che fosse solo una questione squisitamente carnale.

Philippe gemette nella sua bocca quando la sua mano cominciò lentamente ad accarezzarlo sotto la gonna, il contrasto tra la seta dell’abito e il corpo muscoloso di Philippe stavano mandando dei brividi lungo la sua schiena. Lorraine lo accarezzò lentamente, godendo di ogni singolo sospiro e implorazione, avevano tutto il pomeriggio per affogare nel vizio e nel peccato, per ora voleva goderselo così, stretto a lui, il suo membro che si irrigidiva tra le sue mani e le sita he lo toccavano ovunque sulla schiena.

<< Siamo un po’ troppo cresciuti per questi divertimenti da scolari >> mormorò Philippe con voce roca quando le loro labbra si separarono.

<< Ai vostri ordini >> rispose lui prima di avvicinare due dita alle labbra di Philippe che subito cominciò a succhiarle come una puttana, Lorraine non voleva pensare a cosa accadesse quando Philippe non lo convocava, alle notti che volontariamente non trascorrevano perché la risposta aveva un solo nome: Effiat. Effiat e i suoi eccessi, Effiat che assieme a Dangeau procurava ragazzi compiacenti a Philippe, Effiat che assieme a Chatillon si infilava nel letto di Philippe mostrandogli la sua nuova perversione, e tanto altro.

Meglio concentrarsi sul corpo sotto di lui pensò mentre ritirava le dita per poi sbrigarsi ad abbassarsi le brache, non avevano tempo per le carinerie, adesso voleva solo possedere quel corpo, entrargli dentro con forza e fotterselo per bene, sporcare per sempre quelle sottane e ricordare a Philippe d’Orleans che lui era l’unico capace di dargli quel piacere. Philippe gemette quando cominciò lentamente a prepararlo, era così che lo preferiva pensò Lorraine prima di baciarlo un’ultima volta, il modo in cui Philippe muoveva il bacino gli fece chiaramente capire che l’altro desiderava di più, e lui lo avrebbe accontentato, oh se lo avesse fatto.

Philippe soffocò un gemito, se di piacere o di dolore non voleva saperlo, quando entrò dentro di lui, quel calore familiare gli mancato così tanto pensò Lorraine, pochi istanti per permettere all’altro di abituarsi all’intrusione e poi cominciò a muoversi. Philippe cercò nuovamente le sue labbra quando le sue spinte diventarono frenetiche, sempre più a fondo, sempre più veloci, la seta aderiva perfettamente alla pelle dell’altro pensò Lorraine.

Non era la prima e non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che il fratello del re gli si offriva in abiti femminili, e a lui stava bene, tutto pur di non perdere il suo posto di favorito e l’amore di Philippe, aveva stranamente bisogno di quell’amore pensò prima di portare la sua mano tra le pieghe di quell’abito e ricominciare a toccare Philippe, fu ricompensato da un gemito particolarmente acuto che gli fece capire che era sulla buona strada. Philippe lo strinse a sé, le gambe aperte come e meglio di quelle di una sgualdrina del Pont Neuf e tutto quello era così perfetto, bizzarro ma assolutamente perfetto pensò Philippe de Lorraine prima che Philippe raggiungesse l’apice del piacere, sentire quei muscoli che lo stringevano, massaggiavano e intrappolavano il suo sesso fu troppo per lui che venne riversandosi dentro Philippe, Choisy si sarebbe sicuramente infuriato per come avevano ridotto il suo abito fu il suo ultimo pensiero mentre cercava con foga le labbra di Philippe, se doveva essere dannato almeno si sarebbe goduto il peccato.


End file.
